Astoria
Astoria is one of five kingdoms in the Knight Squad Universe. It is led by The King. In the kingdom, there is a Knight School which trains young men and women to become knights in order to protect Astoria and the royal family. Summary Astoria has magic and supernatural creatures including giants, fairies, ogres, warlocks among others. In Opening Knight, The King mentions that Astoria is currently fighting one of their worst villains, Ryker, and his army. The King's oldest daughter has been leading the battle. It is also revealed that The Princess of Astoria, lives a secret double life where she transforms into Ciara, a knight in training. In Knight in Shining Armor Day, Astoria celebrates Armor Day, a public holiday to commemorates the magical Armor of Astoria made to protect Astoria from its enemies. The Armor of Astoria was made by the greatest wizards at the order of the first King of Astoria; but it got lost in an attempt to hide it from their enemies. Armor Day celebrates the hope that one day, the armor will be found again. In One Magical Knight, it is revealed that Astoria has a Magical School called Spitzalot School of Sorcery where everyone with magical powers is forced to attend in order to learn how to use magic. In this episode, the King changes the rule, allowing knight students to keep to remain in Knight School even if they have magical powers. In Tonight, Two Knight, Astoria's Army, "The Wolf Platoon" returns early from their battle against Ryker's Army. They bring in a shocking scroll from Princess Eliza, saying that she's abandoning the battle and has gone to hiding. Ciara later sneaks in to read the scroll and finds a secret message from Princess Eliza, saying that she is on a secret mission to recover the Armor of Astoria. In A Knight's Tail, Astoria celebrates the annual Astorian Fish Gut Grab Festival to bring good luck to their fishing season. Part of the ceremony involves the king grabbing a worm from a tub of disgusting fish guts. In "A Thief in the Knight," it is revealed that Ryker used to be a king of Astoria but was overthrown and banished because of his oppressive ways. To keep Ryder and his army out of Astoria, the great wizards of Astoria used the legendary Dragon Crystals to create a magical force-field around Astoria. As long as all the five crystals are in place, Ryker and his army can't get in. However, if one crystal is removed, the others begin to weaken. And the more they weaken, the easier it is for Ryker's army to get in. If all the five crystals fade, then Ryker can make it through the portal. Unfortunately, one of the Dragon Crystals is stolen after which Ryker threatens to come to Astoria and reclaim his kingdom back. Ryker's army crosses through the force field as more crystals die. Luckily, the Knight School students are able to stop Ryker's army and restore the crystal, saving Astoria. Known Places * Knight School * Kings Castle * Spitzalot School of Sorcery * Cave of Farts * Pixie Crystal River Trivia * Astoria is a parody of the city, Astoria. Category:Locations